


In the Evidence Locker

by donttouchmyhairormycrown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Break down, Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Amy, Pregnancy, Sad Rosa, but not completely au, kinda au-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhairormycrown/pseuds/donttouchmyhairormycrown
Summary: Set after Rosa returns from prison.





	In the Evidence Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, so please comment any suggestions and feedback you might have.

I couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. I stumbled into the evidence locker, wanting to through up. Tripping over boxes, I curled up in a corner and proceeded to sob. Everything was too much. The loneliness when Adrian disappeared, waiting every night on that goddamn bench, and the little plus sign on the pregnancy test. The walls I had carefully built up around were coming crashing down all at once. These walls that stopped others from entering, but kept me safe from the relentless pounding ocean that was the world and all of its problems.

My head snapped towards the voice that suddenly pulled me out of my reverie. “Rosa? Is that you?” Amy crouched down in front of me, her expression concerned but confused. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and offered me her hand. “Wanna talk?”  
“NO,” it came out fast and sharper than I had intended. Amy visibly flinched, and I felt terrible. She was offering help and I was being plain mean. “Sorry,” I breathed out softly. “It’s just that I hide my emotions so much… it’s hard to talk about them even if I want to.” The words came out rushed and blurred, and tears were prickling at the corners of my eyes again. “It’s okay.” Her eyes were soft and the corners of Amy’s mouth were being tugged upwards. Amy sat down next to me . I dropped my head onto her shoulder, and she clasped my hand. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently.  
“I’m pregnant,” and with that I proceeded to bawl again. The shock was displayed all over Santiago’s face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. “Um…. Okay,” Amy took a deep breath. “How? I mean… are you okay? Do you need help? Is Pimento the father?” The words tumbled out in quick succession, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. I sighed. “I found out yesterday. I was just kinda numb until I heard Sarge talk about his kids I guess. The father is Pimento. I’m really… not okay. Wow that was hard to get out.” I willed myself to stop crying, but the tears just came faster. Amy tentatively stroked my hair, and I felt horrible for all the times I had sniped at her. “I don’t know what to do,” I confessed.  
“Well first, you have to decide whether you’re keeping the baby- are you?”  
“Yes. I’ve thought about that at least- Pimento is never coming back, and this baby is the last piece of him I have. I loved him.” It’s getting easier to talk, probably because Amy is so understanding. “Actually, talking to you has really helped. I’ll figure it out from here.” Normal Rosa is back, and she doesn’t want help.  
“No.” Amy’s voice is stern. “Not by yourself. I’m here, and so is the rest of the nine-nine. We’re going to help you through this every step of the way. Maybe I’ll even make a binder,” she jokes. I hope she’s joking. 

Words cannot express how grateful I am for Amy and her words, so I simply nod. Amy helps me up, and we both walk out of the evidence locker. Somehow I know that everything is going to be okay. For me and my baby. Pimento may not be here, but I have a whole other family to look after us. Us, I think and a rare smile crosses my face as I place a gentle hand over my belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
